


Milo Murphy's Law Prompts/Requests

by Alicorn8210



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Adorable, Arguments between friends, Caught, Cute, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Doof and Perry are a chaotic duo only Doof is all the chaos, F/M, Fast Food, Gen, I literally wrote all of Chapter 4 in one sitting except for like the first sentence, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaker Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Matchmaking, OOC, Pep Talk, Phone Calls & Telephones, Requests, Restaurants, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sibling Pep Talk, Suggestions, Walks In The Woods, chapters, dinner for two, help me, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicorn8210/pseuds/Alicorn8210
Summary: I’m taking prompts/requests based on Milo Murphy’s Law. Feel free to comment what you want to see! Be sure to read Chapter 1 beforehand, though.
Relationships: Amanda Lopez/Milo Murphy, Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota, Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus, Milo Murphy & Sara Murphy
Comments: 17
Kudos: 25





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArendAlphaEagle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArendAlphaEagle/gifts), [jolly_ranchers_boy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolly_ranchers_boy/gifts), [Visiting](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Visiting).



Hi, everyone! I really want to write something based on Milo Murphy’s Law, but I don’t have many ideas, and I feel as though I need to practice writing the characters. So I am taking any prompts/requests you may have!

In the comments below (and not just on this chapter, but on any chapter), tell me what you’d like to see me write! My only request is that you keep your suggestions G and T-rated, as that’s what I feel comfortable writing. But other than that, the door’s open!

Can’t wait to see what you guys suggest!


	2. Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milo and Amanda are hanging out at the Murphy household alone at night. Of course, things don't end up going perfectly. Rated G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from ArendAlphaEagle: “Milo and Amanda, thinking they're alone in the evening in the Murphy's home, decide to make out with each other on the couch (nothing too explicit; just kisses and cuddles and compliments). They completely forgot about Doofenshmirtz, however, who catches them by accident,”
> 
> That sounds so cute! Please enjoy!
> 
> (P.S. I may be doing the prompts you guys send me out of order, so I apologize for that. I’m gonna try and get to all of them. Also, I’ll be sure to gift this post to anyone whose prompt I use.)

It was a black, peaceful evening. The Murphy household was surprisingly quiet considering that it was, well, the Murphy household. Inside of the said household, Milo Murphy and Amanda Lopez were sitting on the couch together, watching the night roll by.

“It was SO nice of your parents to let me stay over tonight while they’re out at that fancy dinner,” Amanda told Milo. “I’ve been REALLY busy lately and I NEEDED a break,”

“I’m glad you’re becoming more flexible with your schedule, Amanda,” Milo said sincerely, a sweet and simple smile on his face.

“Me, too,” Amanda replied. “Being so strict with myself all the time is no fun. I feel so much unnecessary pressure boiling inside of me!”

“Exactly! That’s why I always try to be open to changing my schedule!”

“And I’m guessing Murphy’s Law contributes to that, too?”

“Yep!” Milo chuckled. Amanda chuckled, too.

When the two had finished laughing, Milo started fingering Amanda’s hair. This made Amanda turn almost as pink as the headband on her head.

“I really like your hair, Amanda,” Milo said in a soft tone Amanda hadn’t heard before.

Amanda involuntarily cracked a smile. “T-thanks, Milo,” she stuttered, unsure how to take this. But after about half a second, she realized that she needed to think up something to counter that. “And your...um...uh…”

 _Darn it!_ she thought. _Now I look stupid!_

Suddenly, another thought popped into her head.

“You’re really cute,”

Now Milo was the one to blush. He chuckled and replied with “Thanks, Amanda! That’s really nice of you!”

Milo and Amanda leaned back on the couch cushions a little bit, getting nice and comfortable. After a second of the two of them processing what had just happened, Amanda gave Milo a little peck on the cheek, making his face turn even pinker than before. Milo, feeling a bit bolder now, went and kissed Amanda back, only this time it was on the lips.

Amanda was a bit taken aback by this, but she warmed up to it after a few seconds. She enjoyed this new feeling.

Suddenly, Milo and Amanda’s eyes opened as they heard a lamp click on. Turning their heads just a few seconds too late, they gazed upon the familiar face of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

Doof just stood there, clearly shocked by what he saw. His eyes had a certain deer-in-the-headlights look about them, and his lips were clenched tight with surprise. His arms hung by his side limply.

The two children felt their eyes darting back and forth, trying not to land on one another. After a good few seconds of this, they felt their mouths say, “Um...uh…”, clearly trying to stall so the kids could think of something to say.

But after their brains failed to generate any sort of quip, Milo and Amanda fell silent again. It was only at this time that Doof spoke up.

“I’m...not even gonna bring this up,”

“Thank you,” Milo and Amanda said simultaneously.

And with that, Doof walked back outside to the shed.

The two kids were frozen with...not exactly FEAR, but...SOMETHING. After a few seconds, Amanda looked at Milo.

“Do you think that counts as Murphy’s Law?” she asked him.

“Maybe,” Milo chuckled. He then glanced off to the side. “Oh, who am I kidding? DEFINITELY,”

The two kids broke out into innocent laughter. They then went back to just sitting down on the couch and savoring each other’s company, feeling a new kind of happiness with each other that they hoped would last.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“And I turned on the lamp, and they were just making out with each other on the couch! Like...you do NOT expect to see that walking into the kitchen at 11 P.M. to grab some leftover goulash. You just don’t! You know what I mean?”

The only thing that could be heard at the other end of the line was a strange chattering noise.

“I knew you’d get it! But I don’t think I wanna tell Mr. and Mrs. Murphy; they might not like it, and I kinda like those two together, ya know? It’s almost poetic in a way: the perfectionist and chaos have merged together as one! Although, now that I think about it, wouldn’t they cancel each other out to just become a normal couple?”

More chattering could be heard.

“Yeah, you’re right; that’s probably not how it works...probably,”

_It’s my world and we’re all livin’ in it!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun little piece to write! Sorry it took so long...thanks so much, ArendAlphaEagle!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos, bookmarks, and comments about what you liked are GREATLY appreciated!


	3. A Sibling Pep Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milo is having one of those rare days where he’s dreading his Murphy’s Law. Sara comforts him and reminds him that he's got this. Rated G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from jolly_ranchers_boy: “Can I get some Sara and Milo bonding fluff? They're just really cute siblings,”
> 
> Oh, 100% you can. Enjoy!
> 
> (P.S. Don't know if this counts as "fluff", per se, but this is what came to mind, so I had to make it work.)

Milo Murphy sat slumped over on the couch, his eyes that very special shade of absolutely fed up with everything, mixed with just a SMIDGE of self-pity. Just a smidge. Actually, now that I think about it, it’s probably the other way around.

Alas, it was one of those rare days where Milo, rather than preparing for and embracing his Murphy’s Law, was absolutely dreading it. It was one of those rare days where Milo, in his head, dared to ask himself (but also the universe, of course), _Why me? Why do_ _I_ _have to live my life like this? Why do_ _I_ _have to be different than the other kids? It’s just not fair!_

All of a sudden, Milo heard somebody plop down on the couch next to him. He already knew who it was, the ONLY possible person it could be, but he looked anyway.

And he was, of course, correct: it was his older sister Sara.

Sara knew her brother very well; that was to be expected. She had seen him in this sort of funk before. He got into it a lot when he was younger, when he didn’t quite understand the condition he had, when he was just starting to be introduced to the fact that he was the only one in his peer group who had it, when he realized that his peers (besides Melissa, of course) were SCARED of him. It was hard on a little kid, and Sara knew that; she could see it in his eyes. Not just because he looked just as helpless and alone as he felt, but because he tended to cry quite a lot. It broke her heart to see her baby bro like this, but she knew there was no real way for her to make the problem go away, so the only thing she could do was comfort him.

And today was her time to, once again, do just that.

“Hey, Milo,” Sara broke the silence in the air simply.

Milo sighed a grey sigh. “Hey, Sara,” he responded with a flat and dreary tone that rarely left his lips.

Sara decided she needed to get right to the point. “Having one of those days, huh?”

Milo sighed again and rolled lethargically to a different position on the couch. “Whatever,” he muttered.

“Hey,” Sara slid a bit closer to her brother, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. Milo knew what this meant: a sisterly pep talk.

“Look,” Sara began. “I understand how  difficult Murphy’s Law must be, how  hard it must be to have all the kids at school ignoring you, and how  much you must want to be a normal kid,”

Milo weakly lifted his arm and pointed at his sister. “You hit all the marks right there,” he said dryly.

“But think of it this way…” There was always a “but” when it came to these kinds of pep talks; Milo knew that that was what drove their points home. “You’re actually really LUCKY,”

Milo turned to look at his sister. “Lucky?” he asked unbelievingly. “In what way is being a walking disaster zone ‘lucky’?”

Sara almost laughed at that remark. “Oh, come on now, Milo!” She cuddled her brother closer to her. “You know the answer to that as well as I do! Your life is NEVER boring! Something exciting happens to you EVERY day! You get to go on all SORTS of cool adventures that other kids would only DREAM about!” Sara looked at her brother. “Heck, even  I get jealous of you sometimes!”

Milo looked at his sister. “You do?”

“Yeah!” Sara confirmed with a smile. “So don’t worry about it, Milo! Just remember that if anyone can handle Murphy’s Law, it’s you!”

And with that, Milo’s typical look of cheerful optimism returned. He had needed to hear that little pep talk. “Thanks, sis,” he said. “I’m feeling a lot better now,”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Sara replied. And with that, the two siblings embraced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kind of nervous about writing Sara, but I think I did OK! Thanks so much for the suggestion, jolly_ranchers_boy!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos, bookmarks, and comments about what you liked are GREATLY appreciated!
> 
> (P.S. BTW, REALLY disappointed that Milo never ended up getting any character development in the show. I'm sure there was some planned for Season 3, but of course, Disney just had to go and RUIN IT ALL! Come on, Disney...give us Season 3 already! 😡)


	4. A Doof’s Guide To Love (Ft. A Platypus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doof tries to get Cavendish and Dakota to realize their feelings for each other; Perry, meanwhile, has to put up with Doof's shenanigans. Rated G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Visiting: “Cavendish and Dakota slowly realizing they are in love with some help from Perry and Doofenshmirtz,”
> 
> Sounds fun! Please enjoy!
> 
> (P.S. For the sake of my being unable to find a place in the timeline where this could happen, this is an alternate universe where Doof doesn’t know that Perry is being paid to hang out with him.)

For Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota, today was just like any other. They had been assigned a random spot somewhere in the city of Danville to pick up trash that had been left behind on Earth by extraterrestrial beings. Of course, if you wanted your description to be less wordy, you could just say that they were picking up alien trash. Either way, who knew aliens were such litterbugs? Cavendish and Dakota certainly didn’t before they’d gotten this job.

However, there WAS something a little bit special about today. The location the two had been planted at was rather close to the household of a family they knew all too well: the Murphy household. Something was BOUND to go wrong around here.

Sitting in the backyard of the said household was a small shed. Inside, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, a middle-aged evil scientist who had been living with the Murphys ever since his building had been destroyed (long story), sat tinkering with various random hardware parts while Perry, a teal-colored secret agent platypus that worked for the O.W.C.A. (The Organization Without A Cool Acronym), watched him, waiting for the inevitable mishap to occur so that he could fix it.

Doof gave the bolt one last turn and set his wrench down. “So?” he piped up with a proud smile, looking at Perry. “Whaddaya think? I call it my Cross-The-Street-Inator! It’ll help little old ladies cross the street, because for some reason little old ladies ALWAYS need help crossing the street. I have no idea WHY, but...they do, and helping them cross is viewed as a good deed by many, so I figured ‘why not’? Though if I’m being honest, ‘why not’ is my justification for...pretty much EVERYTHING I do, so...Anyway, let’s take this baby outside and help some little old ladies cross the street!”

In case you hadn’t figured it out by now, Doof was the monologuing type. While this annoyed Perry, he had been assigned to deal with Doofenshmirtz for years, and he had gotten used to it.

Doof and Perry walked outside the shed, pushing the heavy Inator to the front yard with all their might. Of course, given that one of them was a tiny platypus and the other was a man who barely worked out, this process took a while.

As the two entered the front yard, Doof’s wandering gaze happened to land on Dakota and Cavendish across the street, whom he recognized. He stopped pushing and fully turned his body around to face them.

“Hey! Dakota! Cavendish!” he called out to the two, waving (although it looked a lot more like flailing) his left arm furiously. But the partners were too far away and too focused on their work to hear him.

Doof, a little disappointed that he couldn’t have a conversation with the two, simply stood there leaning against his Inator, staring at them. For some reason, even though they couldn’t hear him, he could hear them. Weird, I know.

Cavendish, wearing his usual frustrated countenance, said, “Sometimes I can’t believe I’ve been assigned to do such menial labor!” He was speaking somewhat to Dakota and somewhat to himself.

Dakota looked at his partner. “If by ‘sometimes’, you mean ‘all the time’, then yeah; I  get it,” he sassed, as he usually did when Cavendish complained about their positions.

“Oh, don’t sass me, Dakota!” Cavendish responded, exasperated. “I know you hate this filthy job as much as I do!”

“Well, sure I do! But I don’t constantly complain about it, unlike YOU!” Dakota furrowed his eyebrows slightly.

Cavendish leaned forward to meet Dakota’s gaze. “Are you saying that I don’t have a right to complain about things that bother me?!”

Dakota also leaned forward, his patience thinning with every word that was exchanged between him and Cavendish. “Well, frankly, I don’t think you SHOULD have a right! You do it ALL the time, and it’s getting annoying!”

“You think I’M annoying?!” Cavendish exclaimed. “You should try having to deal with YOU!”

Cavendish and Dakota’s faces were now only inches away from each other, seemingly representing what little patience for each other they had left. As the pointless and, frankly, petty bickering continued, Doof just stood there, his eyes pouring over the two time travelers. As more and more hurtful words were exchanged, Doof’s eyes grew wider and wider.

He broke his gaze briefly to look at Perry the Platypus. “Is it just me, or is there some sort of unresolved tension between those two?”

Perry, his eyes containing a rather dry look, simply chattered in a “no, duh” sort of way.

“No, no; not like ANGRY tension! More like...ROMANTIC tension!”

Perry’s eyes widened with surprise at that statement.

“I know, I know; that sounds crazy! But I can’t help but notice that the way they bicker sounds like an argument between an old married couple. Maybe if they got TOGETHER, that tension would go away!”

It was then that Perry realized what Doof was intending to do. He facepalmed internally, not wanting to be a part of this, but knowing that it was his job to be.

Doof seemed to sense Perry’s dislike of the idea, as he stated, “Look, I KNOW it sounds stupid, but isn’t helping two people realize that they belong together TECHNICALLY a good deed?!”

Perry shifted his gaze to the side for a second, thinking. After a hefty platypus-sized sigh, he gave a thumbs-up, an indicator that Doof had his permission to try and get Cavendish and Dakota together.

“Awesome!” Doof exclaimed happily. “Now, let’s go to the shed and start brainstorming!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours had passed, and some light had left the sky. The moon and the stars were just starting to become confident enough to reveal themselves. Meanwhile, a restaurant in Danville known as _Amour Possible_ was completely packed, to the point where only one table set for two remained.

In a small bush in front of one of the windows in front of the establishment, Doofenshmirtz, holding a pair of binoculars, gazed inside the restaurant, his eyes locked on the sole empty table. The said table had a vase full of roses as the centerpiece, rose petals scattered across the white tablecloth, a couple of small candles casting a romantic glow, and, of course, a green glass bottle full of bubbly champagne.

Doof, briefly putting down his binoculars, looked at Perry, who was sitting right next to him. “OK,” he began. “I’ve figured out that Cavendish and Dakota are planning to eat here tonight-apparently, this is their annual ‘dinner is for free’ night, which is why it's so busy-and I’ve set the last remaining table as romantically as possible. If all goes according to plan, those two will realize their feelings for each other before the waiter brings out the dessert menu!”

Suddenly, Doof ducked back into the bush, bringing Perry down with him. Cavendish and Dakota had entered the restaurant and were being guided to their table. As they sat, they seemed to take notice of how the table was set and comment on it, though Doof couldn’t hear what was being said through the window.

All of a sudden, the fancy golden chandelier hanging above their table fell, crushing the said table. This caused the candles to set fire to the fuzzy red carpet, which prompted one of the waiters to grab a fire extinguisher and attempt to put out the fire, a panicked expression on his face.

Doof, looking around frantically for an explanation, found what he was looking for in the corner booth: the Murphy family, Milo and all.

“Well, that figures,” Doof said dryly. “I guess that’s why this place is called ‘POSSIBLE love-’” All of a sudden, Doof’s eyes widened. “Hey, wait a second! How come they didn’t invite ME to dinner?!”

Although it couldn’t be seen, Perry silently facepalmed inside the bush.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doof decided to wait until the next day to try again. Once the next day arrived, Doof and Perry could be found inside _Slushy Dawg_ , Danville’s primary fast-food establishment. Doof dawned the signature _Slushy Dawg_ cap and shirt, and, of course, since animals weren’t allowed inside, he had stuffed Perry inside a mustard bottle costume in the hopes that everyone would just think he was some sort of statue meant to promote the mustard brand _Slushy Dawg_ used.

At the sound of a car pulling up to the drive-in (or, to be more precise, the sound of a car filled with two arguing time travelers pulling up to the drive-in), Doof ran to the pickup window. In his hands was a tray carrying two standard-size _Slushy Dawg_ meals. But there was, of course, a catch: that morning, Doof had invented the Love-Potion-Inator, which wasn’t really an Inator so much as it was just a standard love potion inside a cute little glass bottle, which he now kept in his lab coat pocket.

Looking at Perry with a smile, he said, “Just you wait, Perry the Platypus! One bite of this and those two will be INFATUATED with each other!”

But before Doof could hand the two their spiked meal, he was stopped by the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him.

Turning around, he came face-to-face with a blonde-haired, blue-eyed teenage boy who he knew to be Jeremy Johnson. Jeremy had a sort of annoyed look on his face, staring at Doof dryly.

Doof chuckled awkwardly. “Um...hey, there…” This was followed by a nervous gulp.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“And STAY OUT!” Jeremy called out as he (quite literally) kicked Doof and Perry out of the _Slushy Dawg_ building, along with the tray of spiked food.

Doof, laying on his belly, sighed heavily. “Well, at least he let me keep the uniform,” he quipped dryly, looking at Perry, who was still dawning the mustard bottle costume. Of course, this quip was tempting fate, as Jeremy came outside, snatched the hat and shirt off of Doof, and went back inside.

Doof sighed again, a little harder this time. “Back to the drawing board,” Suddenly, he heard the sound of Cavendish and Dakota’s car driving back onto the main road, heading towards the woods. A Plan C started to shape in his head. Perry tried to facepalm, but the costume was too tight and didn’t allow for much arm movement. Therefore, he opted for an eye roll instead.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dakota and Cavendish walked through the boring woods, which were made slightly less boring by the sundown beginning to tint the trees pink and orange, keeping their eyes peeled for any possible alien trash.

“Am I the only one wondering why we didn’t get any food at _Slushy Dawg_?” Dakota questioned.

“No; no, you are not,” Cavendish responded. “I don’t understand it, either,”

Suddenly, the partners’ eyes locked on a small table made of dark wood with two dark wooden chairs next to it. Sitting on the table was a red-and-white checkered tablecloth. On top of that tablecloth were two plates of delicious-looking T-bone steaks and French fries, complete with a tiny green garnish.

“Oh, sweet! Free food!” Dakota exclaimed excitedly, his eyes sparkling with happiness. No sooner than he said that did he run to the table, sit in a chair, and start immediately tearing into the steak.

“How can you be sure that that’s even safe to eat?!” Cavendish exclaimed annoyedly, his hands on his hips.

Dakota looked up briefly from his feast to say, “Look, if I find free food, I eat it,” He then continued with his furious eating session, demonstrating his philosophy. Cavendish, still annoyed (and, quite frankly, disgusted), felt as though he had no choice but to sit down on the remaining chair.

After a brief 5 seconds of the partners sitting down with each other, one not touching his plate and the other refusing to do anything BUT touch his plate, all while Doof and Perry looked on, in a sudden instance of deja vu, their tiny table was crushed by a falling tree.

Looking in the direction the tree had fallen from, Cavendish and Dakota, along with Perry and Doof, saw a rather large man holding an equally large ax.

“Oops! Sorry, you guys!” the man said in a gruff voice. “We’re clearing this section of the forest to make room for a new shopping mall. Didn’t mean to disturb ya!” And with that, the (admittedly strong) man hauled the tree away, leaving only the remnants of the table and the food.

Dakota looked crushed. “Aw, man; that was a really good steak, too!” he exclaimed disappointedly.

“If potentially hazardous to your health,” Cavendish added smartly.

Meanwhile, a yard or so away, Doof looked absolutely fed up. “AAAAUGH!” he groaned loudly. “I can’t believe this, Perry the Platypus! Every time I try to get these two to realize their feelings for each other, something goes wrong! Granted, the whole thing at _Slushy Dawg_ was probably MY fault, but...but still!” He put his head in his left hand and sighed. Perry, feeling a little bit sorry for Doof, simply patted him on the back.

Cavendish and Dakota, meanwhile, were staring at the beautiful sunset shining over the forest. Their eyes seemed to sparkle in a peculiar new way.

Cavendish turned to look at his partner. “Dakota, there’s something I’d like to tell you,”

“What is it, Cavendish?” Dakota asked.

“Well…” Cavendish glanced to the side, unsure how to word this. “I feel like, these past few days, some greater force in the universe has been trying to push us together,”

“Push us together?”

“Yes, precisely! Of course, I ignored it at first, but now that I’m standing here with you, gazing at this lovely sunset, I can’t help but feel like something inside me has...changed, for lack of a better word,”

Dakota looked at his partner with a smile. “Funny you should say that…” he said. “Cuz I’ve been feelin’ the exact same way,”

Cavendish’s eyes widened slightly with surprise. “You have?”

“Yeah,”

After a brief moment of thought, the two time-traveling partners grew small, shy smiles, and felt their hands connect as they gazed into the sunset, content.

Doof, who had been watching the whole ordeal, was positively beaming, sparkles dotting his eyes. “I knew it!” he exclaimed. He then looked at Perry. “You see, Perry the Platypus? I am a bona fide matchmaker!”

Perry couldn’t help but smile slightly. Doofenshmirtz was right, after all.

“Hey! Maybe that means I should find YOU a girlfriend!”

Perry’s smile fell just as quickly as it had grown, and, once again, he couldn’t help but facepalm.

_It’s my world and we’re all livin’ in it!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun! Sorry if it doesn’t follow the prompt EXACTLY, but I wanted to try and write this as though it were an actual episode. Anyway, thanks for the prompt, Visiting!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos, bookmarks, and comments about what you liked are GREATLY appreciated!


End file.
